Day After Day
by descriptionsalive21
Summary: Life is hard enough when you're not crushing on the girls' teenage heartthrob of the school. How do you think Luffy feels?
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired boy stood staring off at his long time crush. He realized how stupid he was for not ever getting up and talking to the man, but he was nervous, things like this weren't supposed to happen.

Luffy walked home like usual, saddened by his lack of bravery and his inability to speak up to the one he wanted to most. How could he though? He was right, the guy was one of the most popular in the school, and worst, most popular for dating girls. Every girl to be specific. Besides, the man was already in a relationship at the moment. He didn't stand a chance.

Maybe the courage would come to him one day and he wouldn't be afraid to state how he felt anymore? Maybe he could just lay the cards on the table and if he's rejected he'd get over it. Maybe he could move on if that's what's needed.

Maybe he could live life how he was supposed to after all this shit had passed him by,

"A calmer, more normal life," he reminded himself for the hundredth time since this mess had begun.

"It'd be over if you just told him…"

Luffy got home and went back to his normal, energetic self; he played video games with Ace, ate dinner with everybody, then went upstairs to finish his homework.

But something interrupted his nightly routine when there was an unexpected knock on his door.

"Luffy?" Ace asked outside his door.

"Yeah?" The smaller raven replied.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Luffy set aside his homework for later and opened the door for his brother. "'Sup?"

"You seem kinda out of it lately, everything good?" The older one asked, slight concern in his tone.

"Y-yeah.." Luffy replied, taken back by the sudden show of concern on his brother's face

"Are you sure? You can always tell me anything."

"Well, how do you…ask someone out?"

The older of the two was admittedly kind of surprised at the question, but answered honestly nevertheless.

"Well, you get the courage to stare the person you like in the eyes, and you be honest with them. Tell them the truth, but be nice about it. You wouldn't want to sound like you're weird or desperate."

"I see…well, that's all I guess. I gotta finish my homework, so I'll see you tomorrow. Later!"

"Later," Ace left the room feeling a bit better that he'd helped his brother, and hoped for the best tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to school, the obsidian haired one met with his friend who had the hair colour of a marimo.

They greeted each other and walked to school like they did everyday, talking about the things they did last night or things they plan to do on the weekend.

"So, Ace talked to me last night."

"About what?" his friend replied.

"I think I'm going to tell Sanji…" Luffy said, slightly nervously, anxious to hear what his friend was going to respond with.

"Really?!" His friend screamed back.

"Well, what's the worst thing that could come out of it?! He could just reject me and then I'd know..or at least that's what Ace told me."

"Well, you're right. But that's pretty much what I've been telling you for years," Zoro said before laughing with his friend and entering the school grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~

First bell rang and Luffy walked into his class. This was one of the only classes in which the younger students mixed with the older; meaning that the younger boy got to see his friends and his crush. Sadly, those two people didn't quite like each other. So when Luffy walked in, he was greeted with yelling and cursing from the two guys.

"Shitty Marimo."

"Curly-Q," Luffy, being used to the wake up call from his friend, walked to the back of the class where he could sleep without attracting unwanted attention; ignoring the insults.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~

Class began and ended with a blur like everyday and the next period was gym. The only other class the younger student had besides health.

Zoro called Luffy over at the lockers after getting dressed.

"I want you to talk to him, now."

"Wh-why?" the younger asked his friend.

"Because you said you would and you should do it today. If you don't, it'll be like when someone says they're going on a diet tomorrow. Tvhey say they will and they almost never do.

Luffy realized for the umpteenth time that day that this wasn't something he should be nervous about, he'd talked to people before, this isn't much different, yeah?

"Ok. After school, but, can you tell him to meet me?" the raven asked with the happiest and most nervous smile the other had ever seen the kid wear.

"Sure, but if you don't tell him then, I will."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the day approached and Luffy's nerves had washed away. He walked up to the meeting place and saw Sanji standing there, cigarette in his mouth and hands in his pocket. The younger man walked up with his nerve and stated his reason of the meeting.

"Sanji, I like you; a lot. Go out with me?"

Sanji was taken back at what he said, but answered honestly non-the-less.

"Sorry, I...have a girlfriend," Sanji said and he scurried off quickly, not used to such a forward approach, especially from a guy.

Luffy stood heartbroken, but not enough to be still for more than a minute. So he went home, the same way he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy sat in his room alone, not crying, not particularly sad. But it was dark, and he was just…lying there. Nobody to bother him with a ridiculous request, nobody to make him feel more embarrassed, and nobody to ruin the already slightly crushing atmosphere.

A knock on the bedroom door broke him from his train of thought and got him up.

"Luffy? You in there?" Makino asked from the hall.

"Mmhm," Luffy replied.

"Dinner's ready, come eat soon," She said and footsteps were heard walking back down the hall towards the stairs.

This brightened Luffy's day up considerably; when food was in the question, he didn't need to sulk anymore.

Luffy hurried downstairs to find Ace, Garp, Shanks, and Makino already eating and putting extras on their plates as they knew the youngest and his brother would soon eat everyone's shares.

Luffy sat in his usual spot at the end of the rectangular table, across from his brother, and began placing every kind of food laid out on the table onto his plate.

"So Luffy," Ace began, "Did you do that thing today?"

Luffy's shoulders immediately tensed and then relaxed, "Yeah," he said calmly, ignoring everyone else and getting back to the barbecued chicken Shanks had made.

"What's this 'thing'?" Garp asked, not particularly caring as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Nothing special," Luffy answered, grabbing for another piece of..well..everything.

"Luffy's got a crush," Ace teased, smiling devilishly, not caring if he was going to get a punch for it later.

Shanks nearly choked on his dinner when he got word of this information and he, as politely as possible, began chugging water so he didn't have to get a smack to the back from Luffy's grandfather.

"Really? Is she pretty?" Makino asked, taken back as Luffy had hidden something effectively for once.

"Yeah, pretty," Luffy responded, a bit taken back at everyones reactions towards the news.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Makino voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, I did, today. Got rejected. Not a big surprise," Luffy said as he finished his food, his stomach bulging from the amount he just ate.

Everybody went pretty silent then, generally feeling bad for the guy.

Right as they were about to offer some sort of apology for bringing it up, Luffy stood, and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep, night!" He shouted in his typical non-caring manner.

Shanks, Garp, and Makino looked at each other for a few seconds, their concern obvious. This was probably the kid's first crush, and this happened. They mentally agreed to leave it 'till tomorrow and see if Luffy was ok.

~~~~~~~~ƒ~~~~~~~~

Luffy got up to his room and locked the door, putting some things in order before turning off the lights and wondering if he should just stay home tomorrow, save himself the embarrassment of going and seeing the one person he really didn't want to see. The person he'd longed to see before today. He wondered if he and Sanji could just be friends after that.

"Friends, huh? Better than nothing," Luffy thought as he drifted into a deep, calming sleep.

~~~~~~~~ƒ~~~~~~~~

Luffy woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the sound of his alarm.

As he slowly arose from his deep sleep, he checked the time on his seemingly very bright phone. Seven fifteen. A record. Just a few minutes off from his usual seven thirty wake up.

Luffy trudged over to the dresser to make himself look better than he did now and was happy to remember that himself from yesterday had some extra time after dinner, so he'd laid some cloths out for himself in the future.

"Past me was awesome," Luffy giggled to himself.

He put on the ensemble and walked downstairs where he was greeted with a smile from his stepmom.

"Sleep well?" She asked in a comforting voice, hoping he'd slept off the possibly crushing events of yesterday.

"Yes. I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Luffy replied quickly as he always did; morning was a pivotal point in the day as it's a time for food.

Makino mentally slapped herself. As if a cheerful his like Luffy could be heartbroken for more than ten minutes at most. He'd probably gotten over this girl and had moved on a while ago.

"Yes, there're pancakes and waffles. Eat up!" She said, handing the plate off to Luffy.

"Thanks!" Luffy said before rushing to the table and wolfing down his food as he did every morning.

Luffy rushed out the door in fear of being late for the second time that week, grabbing his keys on the way out and shutting the door.

School began at eight and it was a ten minute walk. The time at the moment was seven fifty three so Luffy had to move it if he wanted to be there on time.

The raven ran onto the school's property, bumping into a tall lean figure in his rush to the door.

"Ah! Sorry!" Luffy apologized to one of the schools nurses, nurse Law.

"Luffy? You're late again," the older criticized him, making him feel bad for being two minutes late.

"Sorry…I have to get going," Luffy said, getting to his feet and continuing his rush to the door.

~~~~~~~~ƒ~~~~~~~~

First class was math. Not his favourite but it was easy and the teacher, mrs. Nico, was especially nice and helped Luffy understand things more than a normal teacher would. Another perk was that it wasn't a class where the older kids mixed with younger, so he could steer clear of Sanji for another little while. Hopefully.

**Sorry if this just seems like rambling:D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews make me better! Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico sensei~~ I don't understand this question~!" Luffy chirped out another request from the poor teacher and she walked down the isle to his seat for the forth time in the last twenty minutes.

"What is it this time, Luffy?" The teacher asked in her typically sweet, comforting voice.

"What is the value of x?" Luffy said, very seriously; anybody overhearing their conversation mentally face-palming at the teen's dumb question.

"I don't know, you tell me," the teacher replied, hoping to coax the answer out of the student.

"Ehhh~? But you're the teacher! You should know everything about this subject!" The raven complained.

Just as more protest were about to escape the teen's mouth, the bell rang signalling the end of first period and that the students should move to the next subject they have. Luffy's was art. This subject _was_ with the older kids as well as the younger, but they sat in different areas of the class so Luffy was probably ok as he figured Sanji wouldn't really want to confront him about what happened.

Luffy walked into class, hoping, praying that he wouldn't see the blond here. But by an awful chance, he did see the other teen walking in front of him. Opting to just pretend he wasn't there and to walk past him, Luffy passed the guy and hurried to his seat.

He still liked him, and it didn't particularly matter. But the fact he was rejected like that just made it kinda embarrassing to face the guy.

Luffy sat in his usual seat at the back of the class, away from Sanji but close to Zoro.

Zoro leaned over from his seat in the row next to Luffy's and whispered to him.

"So did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied calmly, trying to listen to the lesson for once.

"What was the idiot's reaction?"

"I was rejected," The other teen said flatly, not very surprised at the other's reaction.

"What? Did he even care?"

"Yeah, he seemed a bit jumpy. It's over now though, forget it," Luffy said and the class began.

~~~~~~~Ω~~~~~~~

When class ended, Luffy made his way to the door. Almost passing the people arguing about something he'd probably hear and laugh about later from one of the two men arguing, Zoro, Luffy averted his eyes from the other male in the conversation, Sanji.

As Luffy walked through the pair, head down, their argument came to a halt as the blond had watched the black haired male walk away.

"Regret something, cook?" Zoro asked, working to shame the other even further.

Sanji glared at the green haired 'bastard' and walked away.

"Why does he have to be such an asshole?!" Sanji whispered harshly to himself.

"Who's an asshole?" Nami replied, joining herself in the non-existent conversation.

"N-Nami-swan! Sorry, I was just thinking about the shitty Marimo," Sanji said balling his fist in anger at the thought of the bastards smug face.

"What'd he say this time?" Nami asked, not particularly caring but just making conversation.

"Nothing, he just wants to make me mad about something I did."

"What'd you do?" Nami questioned again, a little bit more intrigued this time.

"I turned someone who had a crush on me down politely because I already had a girlfriend," Sanji stated.

"But your girlfriend broke up with you two days ago," the orange haired girl replied.

"…I know…," Sanji answered a little nervously, knowing he was wrong.

"Do you know how much courage it takes a girl to ask out her crush? This girl's probably heart broken! You have to go back and talk to her, Sanji. Do you know her name? I can go get her for you,"

"I know the name, but it's…not a girl..," Sanji said, looking away from Nami.

"A guy?! Wow, I never thought Luffy'd have enough courage to ask you out," she said to herself.

"You knew who it was? How?"

"Please," she began, "All of his friends know, it was never really a secret from anyone but you."

Sanji's newly formed blush was apparent, had he really been the only one not to know about this? It was embarrassing enough to know a guy has a crush on you, but to know that your crush knows about the guy that has a crush on you has a crush on you? That was confusing…

~~~~~~~Ω~~~~~~~

The day ended and Sanji walked out of the school onto the yard, though, seeing Luffy on the grass, he decided to steer clear of that area. But to no avail, he would have to confront the teen sooner or later and he guessed the teen chose sooner.

Luffy called Sanji from across the yard before running up towards him. Sanji stopped his movement and waited for the teen to come closer.

"Hey, Sanji. Sorry for what happened before, wanna be friends?" The teen stated flatly and quickly with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Uh…Yeah, sure. Sorry about what happened I guess," the blond haired one replied, not really knowing how to respond.

"Cool! See you around then~!" Luffy said, running back to his friends who were sitting and waiting to hear how things went between him and Sanji.

"Friends? Hope this goes well," Sanji said to himself, turning, walking away, and lighting up a cigarette.

**Ah~ This is late…sorry, I got sidetracked watching Youtube and playing video games. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's a little short! Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

When Luffy returned home, Ace was there to greet him at the front door, food in hand to coax any answers Luffy had about how today's "friend" idea went.

Luffy was practically dragged by the smell of delicious food up to Ace's room, to the dungeon of questions.

Ace walked casually into the room he'd been in over a hundred times leading his younger brother in as well.

Luffy was tired enough not to know exactly where he was going but awake enough to realize he was following Ace, no, he was following the food in Ace's hand.

The heavenly smell of food that he'd recognized as food from his favourite restaurant that he couldn't go to anymore for obvious reasons, the Baratie.

Ace put the plate of fancy takeout onto his bed and Luffy practically jumped onto it trying to get to the delectable smelling food before his older brother could snatch it away again. Ace closed the door and walked over to the boy stuffing food in his mouth making his cheeks puff up as wide as they could as if he were rubber. The older male sat on his bed and watched the carnivorous kid almost choke on the trap used to lure him in before asking one of the bigger questions he planned to drill his brother with over the course of the next twenty minutes or so,

"So, are you guys friends now?"

Luffy stopped eating for a second to process the information he'd received,

"Yeah! I think we're going to all be friends together, too! Me, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Nico sensei, Franky sensei, Brook sensei, and Sanji!" The raven haired kid exclaimed excitedly before returning to his meal.

Ace smiled at his brother's simple response and went on with his questioning,

"So what did he say when you asked him? Had it been a long time since you guys last talked?"

"He said something like 'Yeah, sure,' or somethin', and we hadn't talked in a year or something," Luffy replied to his brother.

"But…you only just confessed to him a few days ago, right?"

"Oh, really?" His brother seemed genuinely surprised, "Ohhhhh! Yeah, then it was like, a day of not talking, it felt like so long though! I just thought it would be cool to be with him…" Luffy's voice trailed off, obviously not sure what to say after due to the lack of knowledge in this subject.

Ace mentally face-palmed but soon his attention was drawn over to the plate sitting in front of his brother, Ace should've known the little vacuum wouldn't last fifty more questions, so he opted for one; just to settle his brother's soon anxious desires to find some more food now that he'd gotten a taste of some.

"Are you okay with just being friends?" Ace asked.

Luffy stopped looking around the room for some other thing that could be considered food and looked at Ace, slightly confused,

"Why wouldn't I be? Isn't that why I wanna be around him all the time?"

Ace sighed inwardly, going with his earlier strategy of explain, then try to get some sleep to sooth his soon-to-be-headache.

"No Luffy, we've went over this. I thought you understood this before you asked him out; you like him. More than a friend and differently than one of your friends."

"I know that, I just don't get it, won't he like me too if we're friends?"

"Not like that, Luffy."

Ace explained for what felt like the hundredth time to his brother before shooing him out of his room so he could sleep from his 'predicted head ache.'

As dinner crept around the corner and Luffy smelt the food from his room, the hardly working student set aside his laptop and ran down the stairs towards the good smell of food and the good comfort of his family.

Slowly approaching the dining room at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed something different, his family wasn't at the table yet, not _all_ of it anyway.

Ace was sitting at the opposite end of the table from where Luffy usually sits, drinking a glass of water and looking to Luffy in a way that showed he was both guilty of something, but also pleased with what he was guilty for.

"Where is everyone?" Luffy asked, walking towards his chair and taking a seat.

"In the kitchen, helping out," Ace replied, a smug grin still plastered to his face.

"But usually grandpa is out here by now, he's too lazy to help anyway."

"Yeah, but they all wanted to greet our guest, who's graciously helping us with dinner."

"Who?"

"Sanji."

**Thank you for reading~~! Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but I'm really tired due to an MRI and lack of sleep. Also, big help from myself for betaing (because my friend was sick). But I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make it longer next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sanji?!" Luffy almost screamed but restrained knowing the blond would probably hear him if he did.

"Yeah," Ace began, "I think you guys need to talk, you know? I don't think everyone else knows that _he's _the one you're crushing on by the way."

Just then the kitchen door swung open with little force and out walked Makino and Shanks, smiling at the sight of their two sons.

"Oh, hi Luffy," she said smiling "I met your friend, he seems nice," Makino said as she sat down.

"Y-yeah?" Luffy said nervously, not so much that his parents met his crush, but more that Sanji was here and he didn't know until now.

The next person to open the kitchen door was Garp. He was holding a large bowl of food that was surely one of many, knowing Sanji.

"You're down…finally," he said whispering the last part, not wanting to be rude knowing there was a guest in the other room.

"Yeah, I was in my room," Luffy said as he got up from his chair, "Be right back," and with that, Luffy walked into the kitchen to see Sanji before they started eating.

The door opened with little force and Luffy stepped into the small, cramped room that held three things worth mentioning: him, Sanji, and their dinner. Sanji looked back to see who was standing in the door and seemed slightly surprised to see Luffy as he thought he would be in the dining room waiting for food.

"Hey, Luffy," Sanji stated casually before turning back to finish his food masterpiece.

"Sanji~ I didn't know you were coming over! Why didn't you text me?" Luffy whined.

"Because I don't have your number," said the chef before grabbing the three plates he was working on and heading out the door.

"Dinner's ready," Sanji said to everyone at the table as Luffy walked out of the door behind him.

-π-

"Thanks, Sanji!" Everyone said before the adults dispersed to other areas of the house to do their own thing, leaving only Ace, Luffy, and Sanji.

"Ace~ you should've told me he was coming~!" Luffy whined, directing his complaints to a different party.

"What? And miss the shocked look on your face when I told you? No way," Ace said, smiling.

"If I may interrupt, why do you care so much as to invite me over?" Sanji asked, looking in Ace's direction.

"I'm his older brother, I feel like it's my job," Ace said, standing up and heading for the stairs, "I'll be in my room, have fun," he said the last part as he ascended up the stairs, leaving Luffy and Sanji to talk amongst themselves.

The sudden silence in the room was evident and it was getting awkward for both people in the room. But Luffy was the first to break the silence.

"The food was ammmmaaazing!" Luffy said, or rather yelled the last part.

"Tch, no problem. I love cooking," Said Sanji, leaning back in his chair and looking up to the white popcorn ceiling.

"Well I love-" Luffy stopped himself from saying anything embarrassing but as Sanji turned his head to see Luffy with a slight red tint on his cheeks, he knew he had to think of a ploy, "Eating…" Luffy said quietly, "Your food."

Sanji realized what Luffy was going to say and he too blushed slightly, thanking him in a quiet voice.

"So…how's your girlfriend doing?" Luffy asked, trying to cover up the awkward subject with another.

Sanji visibly froze for a moment but soon his face softened up and he said as calmly as he could, "I don't have one."

-π-

"EHHH?!" Luffy yelled, though he probably shouldn't have. What was so surprising? 'They probably just broke up yesterday or something,' he thought to himself before calmly asking Sanji, "I'm sorry you two broke up. How did it happen though?"

"I broke up with her because she was too clingy, wouldn't get off my back," Sanji said, leaning back into the chair again.

"Why would you say yes to coming here then?" The black haired teen pried the other with more questions.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nami always says that breakups are hard, that's why some girls eat ice-cream and cry all day after the breakup," Stated Luffy.

"Well, for one, that's usually girls, not really guys. Next, It kinda happened like…three days ago," the blond said rubbing the back of his head in a cliché way to mask the awkwardness.

"But when I asked you out on Wednesday you said you had a girlfriend…" Luffy said, starting to realize that he'd been lied to.

"Yeah," Sanji said, his head now looking down to the floor in an act of shame "I lied.."

"B-but I thought we were friends!" Luffy screamed getting up from his chair and knocking it over in the process, "Friends don't lie to each other!" After saying what he felt needed to be said, Luffy stormed up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

**This is short too…shit. I'm so so so so so _sooooo_ sorry for what I feel like is a late update! I have five or so school projects that my teachers just decided to dump on my ass all at once, not to mention I've had writers block for about a week so I'm sorry if my updates are short and take a while, I'll try my best!**

**Love you guys, thanks for reading, means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Muffled shouts from his brother's voice and the front door slamming could be heard from upstairs in Luffy's room. Sure he overreacted a little, but he still liked Sanji a lot. He didn't think he would lie to him. Especially not to get keep him at a 'safe distance'.

From down the hall, Luffy heard his parents' door open and close followed by Makino's light footsteps headed downstairs to cool down the undoubtably angry Ace, but to also figure out what just happened.

The teen lay down on his bed curled up in a Luffy-sized ball, not crying, not screaming, just quietly lying there. It hurt. The raven was nice to everyone, always had a smile on his face to lighten the mood, to make anyone feel better, to generally be the good guy. So how could someone lie to him? How could someone do something so mean to him? It wasn't fair. He knew that.

Luffy straightened out of his ball and walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

After he stripped down and left his special straw hat off to the side, he turned the handles to a hotter-than-warm temperature and stepped in. The hot drops of water softly engulfed his body and he sighed, something the energetic teen hardly ever did as it showed exasperation.

Luffy only really got mad when people hurt his friends. He wasn't exactly used to getting hurt _by _his friends_. _

The raven chose not to dwell on the subject for too long as he knew it wouldn't make him feel any better. The teen washed his body and hair, and by the time he was drying off, he'd almost forgotten about the entire situation. Instead trying to focus on possible breakfast options for tomorrow; that was, until he got a knock on his door from none other than the other known former-screaming-black-haired-energetic-narcoleptic teen in the house, Ace.

"Luffy?" Ace asked through the door, not wanting to intrude on his brother's peace too much.

"Yeah?" The younger teen asked as he put night cloths on and used his towel one last time to ruffle his hair free of water.

"Can I come in?" The other asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure," Luffy said as he lied back down on his bed and watched the doorway waiting for his brother to come in.

The door opened slowly and Ace's head poked through. After stepping through the door and walking to the bed, Ace plopped down and lied down next to his brother.

"I told Makino," Ace said calmly, hoping not to receive anything bad from his brother in response.

"'Bout what?" The younger teen asked, not really caring about what he said as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes half lidded.

"That you like Sanji _that way_," Ace responded. Ace wasn't particularly paying attention either as he drummed his thumbs on his abdomen, "She said to come talk to you 'cause you were really mad before."

Luffy looked to the side of his room, staring at his bedside table that held his prize possession hat that his Dad gave him when he was little. The raven loved that hat because it held a lot of meaning to him. Whenever he saw it, he was reminded of so many things that happened in his childhood. Not all of them were good, like when his brother Sabo drowned. But not all of them were bad, either. It reminded him that he still had a lot of friends and a lot of family members that loved him and would take a bullet for him.

The raven's attention was brought back when he was nudged from the side by his brother.

"Hm?" Luffy asked as he didn't hear his brother the first time.

"I said are ya mad anymore?" The other asked again.

"No, not really. Just tired," Luffy said before yawning, "I'm gonna go to sleep soon."

"Ok," the older brother said as he stood up, "Sleep well," Ace said with a smile and he walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door as he left.

Luffy checked his phone, seeing the bright screen display eleven thirty he decided to set his alarm for eight and go to sleep.

A soft knock on his door awoke the black haired teen before Makino's voice came through it asking him if he was awake or not. Unaware of the time, Luffy's head fell to the side to check the clock on his phone that read nine fifteen. Luffy shot out of his bed and rushed to get dressed before rushing out his bedroom door and down the stairs to eat quickly before going to school.

Luffy grabbed some toast that was put out for him and he ran out the door, grabbing his bag in the process.

"I'm leaving!" The teen yelled inside before slamming the front door and running to school. The Monkey family only lived two minutes away from the school if you walked, but if you're late, that would seem like two minutes too long.

Luffy arrived at the school and rushed inside towards his class, he didn't bother putting his books in his as he slammed open the door to his classroom.

Everybody's heads turned to see the black haired teen panting but smiling that he actually made it before class started.

Mrs. Nico started the lesson and, because Luffy slept through it, class was over in a flash. The teen ran towards his locker located one row down from the class he was just in and he exchanged his books for the others he needed for his next class. The teen was digging through his locker in search for some kind of food when he was tapped on the back.

"Yeah?" the raven haired teen asked, not lifting his head from the locker.

"Can I talk to you?" Sanji asked from behind the other.

Luffy's shoulders visibly froze and he lifted his head out of the locker, "Uh…sure."

**I know, I know, they're all late T_T I'm no happier than you. I'm really sorry for the late and kinda boring chapter but I'm probably going to end this story soon so I'll try to put in some better stuff ^^ Again, really sorry it's late! School's been a bitch. Let me know if any of you guys have a suggestion for the next chapter :D The beginning of this chapter was partially inspired by Blood Princess Red, thank you so much for all of your reviews!**


End file.
